


Happy Birthday

by 0fflined



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M's birthday, M/M, gift for my brother, sfw, u are welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0fflined/pseuds/0fflined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mallory circles to the other side of the desk, leaning on the edge of it with his knuckles. He sighs and lifts his eyes up to meet with Bond, who was standing by the desk. <br/>"Bond, you're immature asshole", M sighs and stands up straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

Bond didn't think of himself as a romantic person. Not in this way, at least. He's quite proud of himself. The table is nicely set and the dinner is in oven... Some good wine and flowers, even candles. Even if M doesn't admit it, Bond knows that Mallory enjoys stuff like this. And what's better way to give him what he needs to relax, even for a moment, than make a nice, romantic dinner on his birthday?  
Bond is going to hear about this for a long time; not about the dinner but about the fact he broke into M's house, used his kitchen and changed the set on his table. If there's something M hates in Bond, it is his impeccable obstinacy. Bond listens to and understands Gareth's will and orders, and even if the results please M in the end, Bond /never/ does as he's told.   
-  
When Mallory got home, before even reaching to the kitchen, he scolds Bond in the entrance hall. It goes somewhat like this;   
"You can't break into my house, I have alarms and I wouldn't want to start explaining why you break in here", Mallory says.  
"I know you have alarms, that's why I have the key code to them", Bond answers.  
"Bond! You can't always do as you want!" barks Mallory.   
"You are satisfied with my work, the rules don't say wrong or right ways to do my work", Bond points out.  
"It seems I have to come up with some rules of my own", Gareth growls shaking his head.   
"Happy birthday", Bond says.   
-  
Mallory stares at the man for a small moment silently before shaking his head and putting him jacket and umbrella aside. He grabs his suitcase, bringing it to his desk in his study room. Mallory circles to the other side of the desk, leaning on the edge of it with his knuckles. He sighs and lifts his eyes up to meet with Bond, who was standing by the desk.   
"Bond, you're immature asshole", M sighs and stands up straight. Bond smirks lightly and shrugs his shoulders   
"Not the worst things I've been called", he says like it's a normal thing he's being called names. Sometimes it is quite normal. The reason why Mallory is so mad is because of, well, Bond obviously, and because he didn't seem to care about his birthday until now. As if he didn't remember or wasn't interested. M understands that their relationship is to be kept outside of work, and because of them both being so stubborn, there really isn't anything sentimental or too emotional in their relationship. But not remembering his birthday, not even mentioning it until the last hours of the day, that makes him mad.  
-  
Bond escorts the boss to the kitchen, where the almost too romantic table awaits. He sits Gareth down by the table as he himself goes to get the meat and potatoes in the table. Wow, Mallory knows Bond has some tricks up his sleeves, but cooking? That's new. After setting the food on the table, Bond serves the man a bit more. Some meat and potatoes, warm vegetables and sauce on M's plate. Fine red wine and the scent of just used matches and the fresh flowers in the bowl. If Bond was just a bit more stubborn and stiff, this would've made him puke. But Mallory seems to enjoy, and that's what Bond wants. Mallory keeps that small, soft smile on his face even after Bond had served himself and sat down on the chair on M's left. Bond swipes the napkin on Mallory's lap, already waking some new thoughts in his boss' mind. After covering his own lap, Bond takes the fork and the knife in his hands and smiles his stupid smile for M.  
"Happy birthday, Gareth", he says and nudges his head. Gareth huffs and is barely able to turns his eyes off of Bond.   
"Shut up and eat", he replies.


End file.
